bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Revived Minor Twelve Orders
This article and it's contence is property of Raptorgirl49 for her use in fanfictions. "Regardless of who they are or what they want, I think it is clear that they are a very real threat that must be stopped as soon as possible. As of this moment I am offically reinstating the Minor Twelve Orders." Gundalian Prime Minister Nurzak to: Jesse Glenn, Ren Krawler, Lena Isis, Mason Brown, Zenet Surrow and Lexandra Remier announcing the reinstatment of the Minor Twelve Orders. The Revived Minor Twelve Orders 'is just as it sounds. It's a group of battlers and their bakugan partners that made up the former Minor Twelve Orders that was disbanded after the end of the Neathian-Gundalian War in Gundalian Invaders. This group was reinstated by Prime Minister Nurzak for the purpose of protecting Gundalia....and by a long shot Neathia....from the new faction known as Dark Nebula. History The Revived Minor Twelve Orders is a group comprised of one bakugan and battler pair from each of the seven attributes. It was reinstated by Prime Minister Nurzack to combat the new faction Dark Nebula and each of it's members is a former member of the Minor Twelve Orders from Gundalian Invaders. It started off with only six attributes represented (due to Sid's death during the war and Rubaniod being on Neathia), but Pyrus was added when Rubaniod and Linus showed up surprising the other six members and their bakugan after Nurzack arranged it with Fabia and the Pyrus pair agreed. This made the Pyrus pair temporarily complete the group with each attribute. Group Goals The goals of the Minor Twelve Orders has changed since it's revival from it's previous goals. 1) find out who the members of Dark Nebula are and what they want. 2) stop Dark Nebula cold in their tracks before they send both planets into another war. 3) find out who was controlling the former Dark Nebula members and why, as well as stop them for good Known Members '*Ren Krawler - ' Ren is a Cannon character and the Darkus battler as well as the leader of the group. He is also the second youngest member as far as age. His Gaurdian Bakugan is Darkus Linehalt. He is currently the Commander of the Gundalian Forces. '*Jesse Glenn - ' Jesse is a Cannon character and the oldest of the group. He is a Ventus battler whose Gaurdian Bakugan is Ventus Plitheon. '*Lexandra Remier - ' Lex has become a permanent member of the Minor Twelve Orders as their Helies battler and has been living on Gundalia since the end of the war. Her Guardian Bakugan is Helies Stratiniod. '*Zenet Surrow - ' Zenet is a Cannon character. She is also the Haos battler of the group and the youngest member in terms of age. Her Guardian Bakugan is Haos Contestir. '*Mason Brown - ' Mason is a Cannon character as well as being the third oldest member of the group and their Subterra battler. His Guardian Bakugan is Subterra Avior. '*Lena Isis - ' Lena is a Cannon character and the Aquos battler of the group as well as being the second oldest in age. Her Guardian Bakugan is Aquos Phosphos. New/Temporary Members '"Yes. Queen Fabia and I arranged for Linus and Rubaniod come to Gundalia where they will stay for the time being until Dark Nebula is stoped. Welcome your new Pyrus teamates everyone." Nurzack explaining things after Rubaniod and Linus surprise the rest of the Revived Minor Twelve Orders by showing up on Gundalia. ''' *Linus Claude - '''Linus is a Cannon character and a Neathian Castle Knight. His Gaurdian Bakugan is Pyrus Rubaniod. Rubaniod and Linus became partners after Ren passed the Pyrus bakugan to the Neathian in Gundalian Invaders thinking the ruby-like bakugan would be better off with a Pyrus battler, and considering that both the bakugan and battler lost their respective partners during the war. They made a surprise reappearence on Gundalia, after agreeing with Nurzack and Fabia that they would help stop Dark Nebula. This made them the temporary Pyrus pair of the group.